Lithium
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Jeff finds out the most saddening of all truths. Warning:Slash...That's it...What'd you expect? Cussing? Not this time pals!


Lithium

A/N:This is another story with an Evanescence song. Lithium is the song and title! Now, when I wrote this story, my mood was chipper! But my story, not so much. So, without further ado, this is my story! (Oh, it's in Jeff's point of veiw!)

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything relating to the WWE or Evanescence. I wish i did, but I don't. Don't say I do and try to sue me. I will destroy you...Rawr!

Pairing:Jeff Hardy/Randy Orton w/ slight (very slight) Randy Orton/John Cena (P)

- - -

_Lithium_

Sob...

Weep...

Moan...

Cry...

_Don't want to lock me up inside_

Where did you go?

I miss you so.

I'm all alone.

In our bedroom.

Gathering dust.

_Lithium_

My glass heart is cracked.

the habits are reopened.

You left.

now I'm broken.

Again.

_Don't want to forget_

_How it feels without_

No longer are your fingers in mine.

No longer are yours lips on mine.

no longer are your eyes staring in mine.

_Lithium_

My feelings are burning up.

Pictures scatter my brain.

Memories drift around.

Love drifts away.

_I want to stay in love _

_With my sorrow_

He took you away.

So easily fooled.

By such fake charms.

That pierce my heart.

That pinch a nerve.

_Oh but God I want to let it go_

The memories flood back to me.

_I sat on our luxurious master bed, only wearing a smile. Our soft silken blankets were my only censorship._

_You were in the outside hall, completely uncovered. We'd just finished making love. You had an important call._

_I thought nothing of it. It was probably the doctor checking up on you._

_But, when I heard what you were saying, I second guessed._

_Your doctor's name was Mike._

_Your caller's name was John._

_When you talked to your doctor, you were usually calm and stoic._

_Now you sound more lustful._

_More in-love._

_You walked back in the room. You were done talking. You grabbed your clothes, dressing quickly,"I have to go"_

_I pouted,"Randy, please don't leave. I'll be all alone."_

_"I'm sorry Jeff. It's important. I'll be home later."_

_Then you left._

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

5 hours 10 minutes 35 seconds.

5 hours 10 minutes 36 seconds.

5 hours 10 minutes 37 seconds.

Where are you?

_Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show_

Was I boring?

Did I sat something bad?

Am I like a broken record?

Doing the same thing every day.

You do the the same thing every day.

Does that count?

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

Is John cooler than me?

More good looking?

Nicer attitude?

Better in bed?

Why do you turn to him?

Why do you turn from me?

It's like you do a 360.

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

I'm sure that there's others.

Ted, Cody, Phil?

All three?

Who knows with you anymore?

Not me.

That's a fact.

_I can't hold onto you_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

Should I cheat?

It'd be revenge.

You do it.

So why can't I?

_Lithium - don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium - don't want to forget_

_How it feels without_

_Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

My morals get in the way.

I was raised not to cheat.

Not to enter the Devil's game.

But you still do it.

Does the forbidden fruit really taste the sweetest?

i know that you'd say yes.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time_

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I let it go_

_Let me go_

Maybe I should just go.

Take my things and leave.

Have you sleep alone until he calls.

You'll decline him.

You'll still be thinking of where I was.

Or why I left.

Shouldn't it be obvious?

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone_

_And in the end I had to fall_

But I still love you.

I'd never want to hurt you.

Your skin, so smooth.

Your eyes, so warm.

Your smile, so sly.

I'd never want to leave that.

I can see why John wants you.

But it still doesn't make it right.

It just makes it more wrong.

_Always find my place among the ashes_

It just makes it lust.

But he's not the only sinner.

I am the victim of envy.

Envy that Randy spends more time

With him

Like he doesn't love me anymore

_I can't hold onto me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

Now, I hear you come in the door.

"Jeffi, I'm home!"

I wipe my tears.

I get under the covers.

I pretend to sleep.

You come in the room.

_Lithium - Don't want to lock me up inside_

You kiss my head.

I smell a mixture of lust, sex, and sweat.

I smell John.

_Lithium - Don't want to forget_

_How it feels without_

Sob...

Weep...

Moan...

Cry...

_Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

That's what I think as you climb into bed

You embrace me and fall asleep.

John must be quite tiring.

_Oh but god I want to let it go_

Because while I'm your anti-drug...

He's your lithium...

**THE END...**

- - -

A/N:I hope enjoyed this one! I just feel like writing emo things lately! So you might be seeing the chapter 2 for Bad Places coming up soon! Look out for chap.2 and more stories from my dark mind! So, uhms, that's it, so BYE'CHA!! KC3


End file.
